Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: S
*'sábado' Saturday *'sábalo' allice shad *'sábalo' allis shad *'sabana' savanna *'sabat' Sabbath *'sabedor' cognizant *'saber' know (to -) SEE conocer *'sabiduría' wisdom *'sabio' learned *'sabio' wise *'sable' saber *'sable' sable *'sabor' savor *'sabor' taste *'sabotaje' sabotage *'saboteador' saboteur *'sabroso' mouth-watering *'sabroso' palatable *'sabroso' savory *'sabroso' tasty *'sabueso' beagle *'sabueso' bloodhound *'sabueso' sleuth *'saca de correo' mailbag *'sacacorchos' corkscrew *'sacar de la cola' dequeue (to -) *'sacarosa' sucrose *'sacerdocio' priesthood *'sacerdote (católico)' padre *'sacerdote' priest *'sacerdotisa' priestess *'saciar' satiate (to -) *'saco de arena' sandbag *'saco' sack *'saco' sackful *'sacra' sacral *'sacramental' sacramental *'sacramento' sacrament *'sacrificatorio' sacrificial *'sacrificio' sacrifice *'sacrilegio' sacrilege *'sacrílego' sacrilegious *'sacristán' churchwarden *'sacristán' sexton *'sacristán' verger *'sacristía' vestry *'sacro' sacrum *'sacudida' jounce *'sacudida' lurch *'sacudir' shake (to -) *'sádico' sadistic *'sadismo' sadism *'sadomasoquista' sadomasochist *'saeta' bolt *'safari (color)' safari (color) *'sagaz' canny *'sagaz' politic *'Sagitario' Sagittarius *'sago' white-bream *'sagrado' sacred *'sahariana (cazadora -)' safari jacket *'Sajonia' Saxony *'sal' salt *'sala de billar' poolroom *'sala de curas' surgery *'sala' living room *'sala' lounge *'salado' briny *'salado' salty *'salamandra' salamander *'salario' wage *'salaz' salacious *'salchicha' sausage *'salero' saltcellar *'salida del agua' water outlet *'salida del sol' sunrise *'salida' a start *'salida' outgoings *'salida' output *'salida' outset *'saliente' jut *'saliente' outgoing *'saliente' salient *'salir' leave *'salir' quit (to -) *'saliva' saliva *'saliva' spittle *'salivar' salivary *'salmo' psalm *'salmón ahumado' kipper *'salmon' salmon *'salmuera' brine *'salobre' brackish *'salón de baile' ballroom *'salón' salon *'salpicadura' spatter *'salpicadura' splatter *'salpicar' splash (to -) *'salpullido' rash *'salsa' sauce *'saltador' jumper *'saltar' bounce (to -) *'saltar' jump (to -) *'saltar' leap (to -) *'saltarse' skip (to -) *'salto (de agua)' chute *'salto mortal' somersault *'salto' jump *'salto' leap *'salubre' salubrious *'salud' cheers *'saludable' salutary *'saludar' salute (to -) *'saludo' salutation *'salva' salvo *'salvación' salvation *'salvado' bran *'salvador' lifesaver *'salvador' savior *'salvadoreño' Salvadoran *'salvadoreño' Salvadorian *'salvaguardia' safeguard *'salvaje' savage *'salvaje' uncivilized *'salvaje' wild *'salvajismo' savageness *'salvajismo' savagery *'salvamento' salvage *'salvapantallas' screen saver *'salvar' save (to -) *'salvia' sage *'San Marino' San Marino *'San Petersburgo' St. Petersburg *'sanatorio' sanatorium *'sanatorio' sanitarium *'sanción' sanction *'sandalia' sandal *'sangrado' indent *'sangrado' indentation *'sangrante' bleeding *'sangrar' bleed (to -) *'sangrar' indent (to -) *'sangre' blood *'sangre' bloodstream *'sangría' indentation *'sangriento' bloody *'sanguijuela' bloodsucker *'sanguijuela' leech *'sanguinario' bloodthirsty *'sanguínea' sanguine *'sanguíneo' sanguine *'sanidad' sanity *'sanitario' sanitary *'sano' sane *'sano' wholesome *'santiaguiño' cape lobster *'santiaguiño' little lobster *'santiamén' jiffy *'santidad' sainthood *'santidad' saintliness *'santidad' sanctity *'santificación' sanctification *'santificar' sanctify *'santo y seña' shibboleth *'santo' saint *'santo' saintly *'santuario' sanctuary *'santurrón' sanctimonious *'sapo' toad *'saque central' kickoff *'saquear' ransack (to -) *'saqueo' looting *'Sarajevo' Sarajevo *'sarampión' measles *'sarcasmo' quip *'sarcasmo' sarcasm *'sarcástico' sarcastic *'sarcófago' sarcophagus *'sarcolema' sarcolemma *'sardina' pilchard *'sardina' sardine *'sardinel' rowlock *'sardónico' mocking and scornful *'sargento' sergeant *'sargo' sargo *'sargo' white sea-bream *'sarmiento' vine shoot *'sarna' mange *'sarnoso' mangy *'sarpullido' rash *'sartorio' sartorial *'sastre de teatro' costumer *'sastre' tailor *'Satanás' Satan *'satánico' Satanic *'satélite' satellite *'satén' satin *'sátira' satire *'satírico' satirical *'satirizar' satirize (to -) *'sátiro' satyr *'satisfacción' satisfaction *'satisfacer' satisfy (to -) *'satisfactoriamente' satisfactorily *'satisfactorio' satisfactory *'satisfactorio' suitable *'satisfecho de sí mismo' complacent *'satisfecho' satisfied *'saturar' saturate (to -) *'Saturno' Saturn *'sauce' sallow *'savia' sap *'saxofón' saxophone *'sazón' seasoning *'sebo' suet *'sebo' tallow *'secador' dryer *'secar' dry (to -) *'sección cónica' conic (section) *'sección' section *'secesión' secession *'seco' dried *'seco' dry *'secreción' secretion *'secretaría' secretariat *'secretaria' secretary *'secretaría' secretary *'secretario de ayuntamiento' city clerk *'secretario' secretary *'secreto' cryptic *'secreto' secrecy *'secreto' secret *'secta' sect *'sectario' sectarian *'sector' sector *'secuela' sequel *'secuela' sequelae *'secuencial' sequential *'secuestrador' abductor *'secuestrador' kidnaper *'secuestrador' kidnapper *'secuestrar' kidnap (to -) *'secuestro' abduction *'secuestro' kidnapping *'secular' secular *'secundario' child *'secundario' secondary *'secundario' subordinate *'sed' thirst *'seda salvaje' raw silk *'seda' silk *'sedación' sedation *'sedán' sedan *'sedante' sedative *'sedar' sedate (to -) *'sedativo' sedative *'sedentario' sedentary *'sedición' sedition *'sedicioso' seditious *'sediento' thirsty *'sedimentación' sedimentation *'sedimento' sediment *'sedoso' silky *'seducción' seduction *'seducir' seduce (to -) *'seductor' alluring *'seductor' seductive *'segador' mower *'segador' reaper *'segadora-trilladora' combine harvester *'segar' reap (to -) *'segmentación' segmentation *'segmentario' segmental *'segmento (interarticular)' joint *'segmento' segment *'segregación' segregation *'segregar leche' lactate (to -) *'seguibola (en Latinoamérica)' trackball *'seguimiento' tracking *'seguir' continue (to -) *'segunda fase (de un torneo)' playoff *'segundo (1/60 de minuto)' second (1/60 of a minute) *'segundo (2do)' second (2nd) *'segundo nombre' middle name *'segundo plano' background *'seguridad' safeness *'seguridad' safety *'seguridad' security *'seguridad' sureness *'seguridad' surety *'seguro' certain *'seguro' confident *'seguro' insurance *'seguro' reliable *'seguro' safe *'seguro' sure *'seis peniques' sixpence *'seis' six *'selección' selection *'seleccionador' selector *'seleccionar' select (to -) *'selectivo' selective *'sellar' seal (to -) *'sello (de correos)' stamp *'sello' cachet *'selva' jungle *'semáforo' semaphore *'semana' week *'semanal' weekly *'semanalmente' weekly *'semántica' semantic *'semántica' semantics *'semántico' semanticist *'semblante' countenance *'semejante' akin *'semejante' similar *'semejantemente' similarly *'semejanza' likeness *'semejanza' semblance *'semen' semen *'semental' stallion *'sementera' sowing *'semestre' semester *'semicírculo' semicircle *'semiconductor' semiconductor *'semicorchea' semi-quaver (in music) *'semifinal' semifinal *'semilla del algodón' cottonseed *'semilla' seed (corn) *'semilunar' semilunar *'seminal' seminal *'seminario' seminar *'seminario' seminary *'Sena' Seine *'senado' senate *'senador' senator *'señal (de una página en un libro)' bookmark *'señal de aviso' warning signal *'señal' cue *'señal' sign *'señal' signal *'señalar' point (to -) *'señales de temporizaron' timing signals *'señalización' signaling *'señalización' signposting *'señalizador' indicator *'senatorial' senatorial *'sencilla (habitación)' single (room) *'sencillez' informality *'sencillo' simple *'sencillo' unadorned *'sencillo' unaffected *'sencillo' unostentatious *'senda' lane *'senda' path *'senda' pathway *'sendero' path *'sendero' trail *'senectud' senility *'senil' senile *'senilidad' senility *'seno cavernoso' cavernous sinus *'seno coronario' coronary sinus *'seno' sine *'seno' sinus *'señor' lord *'señor' mister *'señora de compañía' chaperone *'señora' madam *'señora' Madame *'señora' missus *'señora' mistress *'señorita' Miss *'sensación' sensation *'sensacional' sensational *'sensato' sensible *'sensibilidad' sensibility *'sensibilidad' sensitivity *'sensibilizar' sensitize (to -) *'sensible' responsive *'sensible' sensitive *'sensor' sensor *'sensorial' sensory *'sensorio' sensory *'sensual' sensual *'sensual' sensuous *'sensualidad' sensuality *'sentada' sitting *'sentado' seated *'sentarse' sit (to -) *'sentencia' doom *'sentido' sense *'sentimental' sentimental *'sentimentalismo' sentimentality *'sentimiento' sentiment *'sentir' regret (to -) *'señuelo' decoy *'señuelo' lure *'sépalo' sepal *'separable' separable *'separación' detachment *'separación' parting *'separación' separation *'separación' severance *'separadamente' asunder *'separadamente' separately *'separadamente' severally *'separado' separate *'separado' separated *'separador de millares' thousands separator *'separador' separator *'separar' disengage (to -) *'separar' segregate (to -) *'separar' separate (to -) *'separar' sever (to -) *'separarse' branch (to -) *'separarse' secede (to -) *'separarse' split *'separatista' separatist *'sepia' cuttlefish *'sepia' squid *'septentrional' northern *'septicemia' septicaemia (UK) *'septicemia' septicemia (US) *'séptico' septic *'septiembre' September *'séptimo' seventh *'septuagésimo' seventieth *'sepulcral' sepulchral *'sepulcro' sepulcher *'sequía' drought *'séquito' retinue *'ser el fundamento de' underlie (to -) *'ser' being *'ser' to be *'serano' comber *'Serbia' Serbia *'serenamente' calmly *'serenar' sedate (to -) *'serenata' serenade *'serenidad' serenity *'sereno' serene *'seriamente' seriously *'serie' series *'serio' serious *'sermón' sermon *'serpentina' serpentine *'serpiente' serpent *'serpiente' snake *'serrato' serratus *'serrucho' saw *'servible' serviceable *'servicial' accommodating *'servicio' service *'servicio' servicing *'servicios (aseos)' toilets *'servidor seguro' secure server *'servidor' server *'servidumbre' servitude *'servil' servile *'servil' slavish *'servilismo' servility *'servilleta' napkin *'servir' serve (to -) *'sesenta' sixty *'sesgado' slanted *'sesgo' bias *'sesgo' slanting *'sesión de información' briefing *'sesión' session *'sesos' brains *'seta' mushroom *'seta' toadstool *'setenta' seventy *'setter (perro)' setter *'seudónimo' pseudonym *'severamente' severely *'severidad' severity *'severo' severe *'severo' stark *'severo' stringent *'Sevilla' Seville *'sexagésimo' sixtieth *'sexismo' sexism *'sexista' sexist *'sexo' sex *'sextante' sextant *'sexteto' sextet *'sexto' sixth *'séxtuplo' sextuple *'sexual' sexual *'sexual' sexy *'sexualidad' sexuality *'sexualmente' sexually *'shantung' shantung *'shock' shock *'shrapnel (proyectil)' shrapnel *'SIDA' AIDS *'si (nota musical)' B (musical note) *'si' whether *'sí' yeah *'sí' yes *'sibilancia' sibilance *'Sicilia' Sicily *'siciliano' Sicilian *'sicofante' sycophant *'sicómoro' sycamore *'sidra' cider *'siembra' sowing *'siempre' always *'sierra de bastidor' bucksaw *'sierra' saw *'siervo' serf *'siesta' a nap *'siesta' a siesta (a break for a nap in the middle of the afternoon) *'siete' seven *'sífilis' syphilis *'sifilítico' syphilitic *'sifón' siphon *'sigla' acronym *'siglo' century *'signatario' signatory *'significación' signification *'significante' significant *'significar' signify *'significativamente' significantly *'significativo' meaningful *'significativo' significant *'signo de intercalación' caret *'signo menos' minus sign *'signo' sign *'signo' signal *'siguiente número' next number *'siguiente' next *'siguiente' subsequent *'siguiente' succeeding *'sílaba' syllable *'silábico' syllabic *'silbar' whistle (to -) *'silbato' whistle *'silbido' swish *'silbido' zip *'silenciador' silencer *'silenciar' secrete (to -) *'silencio' silence *'silenciosamente' silently *'silencioso' noiseless *'silencioso' silent *'silencioso' soundless *'silicio' silicon *'silla de montar' saddle *'silla de ruedas' wheelchair *'silla' chair *'sillón' armchair *'silo' silo *'silogismo' syllogism *'silueta' silhouette *'siluro' silure-sheat-fish *'simbiosis' symbiosis *'simbólico' symbolic *'simbolismo' symbolism *'simbolizar' symbolize (to -) *'símbolo de fusión' merge symbol *'símbolo del acento circunflejo' caret *'símbolo' symbol *'simetría' symmetry *'simétrico' symmetrical *'simiente' seed (corn) *'símil' simile *'similar' similar *'similitud' similarity *'simpatía' sympathy *'simpático' nice *'simpatizar' sympathize (to -) *'simple' nitwit *'simple' plain *'simple' single *'simplemente' simply *'simplicidad' simplicity *'simplificación' simplification *'simplificar' simplify (to -) *'simplón' simpleton *'simposio' symposium *'simptico' charming *'simptico' pleasant *'simulación' dummy *'simulación' simulation *'simulacro' camouflaging *'simulado' make-believe *'simulado' simulated *'simulador' simulator *'simular' simulate (to -) *'simultáneamente' simultaneously *'simultaneidad' simultaneity *'simultáneo' concurrent *'simultáneo' simultaneous *'sin abreviar' unabridged *'sin afeitar' unshaven *'sin aleación' unalloyed *'sin amor' loveless *'sin ayuda' unaided *'sin ayuda' unassisted *'sin base' baseless *'sin borde' brimless *'sin ceremonia' unceremonious *'sin consejo' unadvised *'sin consolidar' unconsolidated *'sin corregir' uncorrected *'sin costuras' seamless *'sin cuidado' careless *'sin curtir' undressed *'sin dientes' toothless *'sin dinero' impecunious *'sin dirección' unaddressed *'sin embargo' anyhow *'sin embargo' anyway *'sin estado' stateless *'sin estrellas' starless *'sin experiencia' callow *'sin extras' no-frills *'sin fecha' undated *'sin fondo' bottomless *'sin fondos' uncovered *'sin fundamento' unsupported *'sin hijos' childless *'sin hogar' roofless *'sin huesos' boneless *'sin humo' smokeless *'sin igual' matchless *'sin instrucción' unenlightened *'sin lengua' tongueless *'sin ley' lawless *'sin mangas' sleeveless *'sin muebles' unfurnished *'sin nubes' cloudless *'sin objeto' aimless *'sin ordenar' unsorted *'sin pavimentar' unpaved *'sin plomo' unleaded *'sin precedente' unparalleled *'sin precedente' unprecedented *'sin protección' unprotected *'sin rastro' trackless *'sin reserva' unreserved *'sin revelar' undisclosed *'sin sal' unsalted *'sin sentido' meaningless *'sin sentido' nonsensical *'sin usar' unused *'sin valor' valueless *'sin valor' worthless *'sin viento' windless *'sin voz' voiceless *'sin' without *'sinagoga' synagogue *'sinceramente' sincerely *'sinceridad' sincerity *'sincero' outright *'sincero' sincere *'sincero' straightforward *'síncopa' syncopation *'sincopar' syncopate *'síncope' syncope *'sincrónico' synchronous *'sincronizar' synchronize (to -) *'síncrono' synchronous *'sindicato' labor union *'sindicato' union *'síndrome' syndrome *'sinergético' synergistic *'sinfonía' symphony *'sinfónico' symphonic *'singular' singular *'singularidad' singularity *'siniestro' sinister *'sino' rather *'sínodo' synod *'sinónimo' synonym *'sinónimo' synonymous *'sinopsis' synopsis *'sinsonte' mockingbird *'sintáctico' syntactic *'sintaxis' syntax *'síntesis' synthesis *'sintético' synthetic *'sintetizar' synthesize (to -) *'sintoísmo' Shinto *'sintoísmo' Shintoism *'síntoma' symptom *'sintomático' symptomatic *'sintonía' tuning *'sintonizador' tuner *'sinuoso' sinuous *'sinusitis' sinusitis *'sinvergüenza' cad *'sinvergüenza' shocker *'Sión' Zion *'siquiatra' alienist *'sirena' mermaid *'sirena' siren *'siroco' sirocco *'sirvienta' maid *'sirviente' attendant *'sirviente' servant *'sisa' armhole *'sísmico' seismic *'sistema completo' turnkey system *'sistema de abastecimiento de agua' waterworks *'sistema de alarma' warning system *'sistema débilmente acoplado' loosely coupled system *'sistema informático' computing system *'sistema métrico' metric system *'sistema' system *'sistemas legados' legacy systems *'sistemático' systematic *'sistematizar' systematize (to -) *'sistémico' systemic *'sitiado' besieged *'sitiador' besieger *'sitiar' besiege *'sitio web' website *'sitio' locale *'sitio' locus *'sitio' place *'sitio' siege *'sitio' site *'situación' locality *'situación' situation *'situar' situate (to -) *'soasar' underdo (to -) *'sobaco' armpit *'soberanía' sovereignty *'soberano' sovereign *'sobornar' bribe (to -) *'soborno' bribe *'soborno' bribery *'sobrante' surplus *'sobras (plural)' leavings (plural) *'sobre' above *'sobrealimentar' overfeed (to -) *'sobrecarga' overburden *'sobrecarga' overcharge *'sobrecarga' overload *'sobrecarga' surcharge *'sobrecargo' supercargo *'sobredosis' overdose *'sobreexcitado' overwrought *'sobregirar' overdraw (to -) *'sobrehumano' superhuman *'sobrenatural' supernatural *'sobrenatural' unearthly *'sobrepeso' overweight *'sobreponer' superimpose (to -) *'sobrepujar' outclass (to -) *'sobrepujar' surpass (to -) *'sobresaltar' startle (to -) *'sobrescribir' overtype (to -) *'sobrescribir' overwrite (to -) *'sobrescribir' superscribe (to -) *'sobrescrito' overstrike *'sobrestimar' overestimate (to -) *'sobrevivir' outlive (to -) *'sobrevivir' survive (to -) *'sobriedad' soberness *'sobriedad' sobriety *'sobrina' niece *'sobrino' nephew *'sobrio' sober *'sociabilidad' sociability *'sociable' sociable *'socialismo' socialism *'socialista' socialist *'socialmente' socially *'sociedad' company *'sociedad' partnership *'sociedad' society *'socio' associate *'socio' partner *'sociología' sociology *'sociológico' sociological *'sociólogo' sociologist *'soda' soda *'sodio' sodium *'sodomía' sodomy *'sodomita' sodomite *'sofá cama' couch *'sofá' davenport *'sofá' sofa *'Sofia' Sofia *'sofista' quibbler *'sofisticación' sophistication *'sofisticado' sophisticated *'sofístico' sophistical *'sofocante' suffocating *'sofocar' quell (to -) *'sofocar' suffocate (to -) *'soga' rope *'soja' soya *'soja' soybean *'sol' sun *'solamente' only *'solamente' solely *'solana' sunshine *'solapa' lapel *'solapar' overlap (to -) *'solaparse' overlap (to -) *'solar' land lot *'solar' solar *'solarium' solarium *'solaz' solace *'soldadesco' soldierly *'soldado (de infantería)' infantryman *'soldado' soldier *'soldador' soldering iron *'soldador' welder *'soldadura' soldering *'soldadura' welding *'soldar' braze (to -) *'soldar' solder (to -) *'soldar' weld (to -) *'soleado' sunny *'soledad' loneliness *'soledad' solitude *'solemne' solemn *'solemnidad' solemnity *'solemnizar' solemnize (to -) *'solenoide' solenoid *'solfeo' solfeggio *'solicitado' requested *'solicitante' applicant *'solicitar' apply (to -) *'solicitar' solicit (to -) *'solícito' solicitous *'solicitud (impreso de -)' application form *'solicitud' application *'solicitud' request *'solicitud' solicitation *'solicitud' solicitude *'solidaridad' solidarity *'solidez' solidity *'solidificación' solidification *'solidificar' solidify (to -) *'sólido' solid *'soliloquio' soliloquy *'solista' soloist *'solitario' loner *'solitario' lonesome *'solitario' solitaire *'solitario' solitary *'solla' plaice *'sollozar' sob (to -) *'solo' alone *'sólo' just *'solo' lone *'solo' lonely *'solo' single *'solo' solo *'solomillo' sirloin *'solsticio' solstice *'soltar' loosen (to -) *'soltería' bachelorhood *'soltero' bachelor *'soltero' single *'soltero' unmarried *'solterona' spinster *'soltura' looseness *'solubilidad' solubility *'soluble' soluble *'soluble' solvable *'solvencia' solvency *'somático' somatic *'sombra' shade *'sombra' shadow *'sombreado' shaded *'sombreado' shading *'sombrear' overshadow (to -) *'sombrerera' a hat-maker *'sombrerera' bandbox *'sombrero hongo' bowler hat *'sombrero tirolés' tirolean hat *'sombrilla' parasol *'sombrilla' sunshade *'someter' submit (to -) *'sometimiento' subjection *'somier' bedspring *'somnolencia' somnolence *'soñador' dreamy *'sonambulismo' somnambulism *'sonámbulo' sleepwalker *'soñar' dream (to -) *'sonar' sonar *'sonar' sound (to -) *'sonata' sonata *'sonda' probe *'sonda' tube *'sondear' poll (to -) *'soneto' sonnet *'sonido chirriante' sizzle *'sonido' sound *'soñoliento' drowsy *'soñoliento' sleepy *'soñoliento' somnolent *'sonoridad' sonority *'sonoro' sonorous *'sonoro' sounding *'sonriente' smiling *'sonrisa afectada' smirk *'sonrisa' smile *'sopa' sop *'sopa' soup *'sopera' tureen *'soplador' blower *'soplete' blowpipe *'soplón' tattler *'soporífero' soporific *'soporífico' soporific *'soportable' bearable *'soportable' supportable *'soportar' bear (to -) *'soporte principal' mainstay *'soporte' bracket *'soprano' soprano *'sorbete' sherbet *'sorbo' sip *'sorbo' sniffle *'sordera' deafness *'sórdido' sordid *'sordo' deaf *'sordomudo' deaf-mute *'sorgo' sorghum *'sorprendente' startling *'sorprendente' surprising (to -) *'sorprendentemente' surprisingly *'sorprender' surprise *'sorprendido' surprised *'sorpresa' surprise *'sosa' soda *'sosegado' composed *'sosegado' restful *'sospecha' suspicion *'sospechar' suspect (to -) *'sospechosamente' suspiciously *'sospechoso' suspect *'sospechoso' suspicious *'sostén' bra *'sostén' brassiere *'sostener' steady (to -) *'sostener' sustain (to -) *'sostenido' sharp *'sótano' basement *'sótano' cellar *'sotavento' leeward *'sóviet' soviet *'soviético' Soviet *'spray' spray *'Sr.' Mr *'Sra. o Srta.' Ms *'Sra.' Mrs *'stand (en una feria)' stand *'su' its *'su' their *'su' theirs *'su' your *'suave' mild *'suave' smooth *'suave' suave *'suave' supple *'suavemente' mildly *'suavemente' softly *'suavidad' mildness *'suavidad' suavity *'suavizar' smooth (to -) *'subarrendar' sublease (to -) *'subarrendar' sublet (to -) *'subasta' auction *'subastador' auctioneer *'subconjunto' subset *'subconsciente' subconscious *'subcontratista' subcontractor *'subcontrato' subcontract *'subdividir' subdivide (to -) *'subdivisión' subdivision *'subdivisión' subsection *'subelemento' sub- element *'subempleado' underemployed *'subestimar' underrate (to -) *'subexponer' underexpose *'subibaja (columpio)' seesaw *'subida de tensión de alimentación' power surge *'subida' acclivity *'subida' climb *'subida' rising *'subir el volumen' increase volume (to -) *'subir' rise (to -) *'súbito' sudden *'subjetividad' subjectivity *'subjetivo' subjective *'subjuntivo' subjunctive *'sublevación' riser *'sublimación' sublimation *'sublimar' sublimate (to -) *'sublime' sublime *'subliminal' subliminal *'submarino' submarine *'submergible' submersible *'subnormal' subnormal *'subordinación' subordination *'subordinación' subservience *'subordinado' background *'subordinado' subservient *'subordinado' underling *'subprograma' subroutine *'subrayado' underlining *'subrayar' underline (to -) *'subrayar' underscore (to -) *'subrepticio' surreptitious *'subscribir' subscribe (to -) *'subscribir' underwrite (to -) *'subscripción' subscription *'subscriptor' subscriber *'subscriptor' underwriter *'subscrito' subscribed *'subsidiaria' subsidiary *'subsidio de desempleo' dole *'subsidio' subsidy *'subsiguientemente' subsequently *'subsistema' subsystem *'subsistencia' subsistence *'subsistir' subsist (to -) *'substancia' substance *'substancial' substantial *'substancialmente' substantially *'substantivo' substantive *'substracción' subtraction *'substrato' substratum *'subsuelo' subsoil *'subsuelo' underground *'subterfugio' subterfuge *'subterráneo' subterranean *'subtítulo' caption *'subtítulo' subheading *'subtítulo' subtitle *'subtotal' subtotal *'suburbano' suburban *'suburbio' suburb *'subvención' subvention *'subvencionar' subsidize *'subversión' subversion *'subversivo' subversive *'subvertir' subvert *'subyacente' underlying *'subyugar' subjugate (to -) *'succión' suction *'sucesión' sequence *'sucesión' succession *'sucesivo' consecutive *'sucesivo' successive *'suceso' occurrence *'sucesor' successor *'suciedad' dirt *'sucio' dirty *'sucio' nasty *'sucio' unclean *'suculento' lush *'suculento' succulent *'sucumbir' succumb (to -) *'sudación' sudation *'sudadera' sweat shirt *'sudado' sweaty *'sudar' perspire (to -) *'sudeste' southeast *'sudoeste' southwest *'sudor' sweat *'sudoración' sudation *'Suecia' Sweden *'sueco' Swede *'sueco' Swedish *'suegra' mother-in-law *'sueldo' salary *'sueldo' wage *'suelo calizo' limey soil *'suelto' loose *'suelto' unattached *'sueño' dream *'sueño' sleepiness *'suero' serum *'suerte' luck *'suéter' sweater *'suficiencia' adequacy *'suficiente' sufficient *'suficientemente' sufficiently *'sufragio' suffrage *'sufrimiento' sufferance *'sufrimiento' suffering *'sufrir' suffer (to -) *'sufrir' undergo (to -) *'sugerencia' prompt *'sugerencia' suggestion *'sugerible' suggestible *'sugerir' suggest (to -) *'sugestivo' suggestive *'suicida' suicidal *'suicidio' suicide *'suite' suite *'Suiza' Switzerland *'suizo' Swiss *'sujeto a impuestos' taxable *'sulfato' sulphate *'sulfona' sulfone *'sulfúrico' sulfuric *'sulfuroso' sulfurous *'sultán' sultan *'sultanato' sultanate *'suma' addition *'suma' summation *'suma' summing *'suma' total *'sumador' adder *'sumamente' supremely *'sumar' add (to -) *'sumergir' immerse (to -) *'sumergir' submerge (to -) *'suministrar' provide (to -) *'suministrar' supply (to -) *'suministro' ministration *'suministro' supply *'sumiso' submissive *'sumo' utmost *'suntuosidad' costliness *'superabundancia' superabundance *'superar' overcome (to -) *'superávit' surplus *'superficial' cursory *'superficial' superficial *'superficialidad' superficiality *'superficie' surface *'superfluidad' superfluity *'superfluo' superfluous *'superhombre' superman *'superintendencia' superintendence *'superintendente' superintendent *'superior' paramount *'superior' superior *'superior' surpassing *'superioridad' superiority *'superlativo' superlative *'supermercado' supermarket *'supernumerario' supernumerary *'superponer' overlap, (to -) *'superponer' overlay (to -) *'superponer' superpose (to -) *'superposición' overlay *'superstición' superstition *'supersticioso' superstitious *'supervisar' monitor (to -) *'supervisión' supervision *'supervivencia' survival *'superviviente' survivor *'supinador' supinatur *'suplantar' supplant (to -) *'suplementario' supplementary *'suplemento' supplement *'suplente' substitute *'suplente' understudy *'súplica' plea *'súplica' supplication *'suplicante' appealing *'suplicante' supplicant *'suplicantemente' beseechingly *'suplicar' plead (to -) *'suplicar' supplicate (to -) *'suponer' assume (to -) *'suponer' presume (to -) *'suponer' suppose (to -) *'suposición' assumption *'suposición' supposition *'supositorio' suppository *'supra púbico' suprapubic *'suprarrenina' adrenalin *'supremacía' supremacy *'supremo' supreme *'supresión de irregularidades' dejaggies *'supresión' suppression *'suprimir' suppress (to -) *'supuestamente' supposedly *'supuesto' assumed *'supuesto' assumption *'supuesto' supposed *'supuración' suppuration *'supurativo' supurative *'sur' south *'sureño' southerner *'surf' surf *'surgir' surge (to -) *'surtido' assorted *'surtido' assortment *'susceptibilidad' sensitivity *'susceptibilidad' susceptibility *'susceptibilidad' touchiness *'susceptible' susceptible *'susceptible' touchy *'suscribirse' subscribe (to -) *'suscriptor' subscriber *'suspense' suspense *'suspensión' abeyance *'suspensión' suspension *'suspensorio' suspensory *'suspiro' sigh *'sustancia' substance *'sustancias químicas' chemicals *'sustento' livelihood *'sustento' sustenance *'sustitución' replacement *'sustitución' substitution *'sustituir' replace (to -) *'sustituir' substitute (to -) *'sustituto' substitute *'sustituto' surrogate *'susto' shock *'sustraer' subtract (to -) *'sustrato' substrate *'susurro' rustle *'sutil' shrewd *'sutil' subtle *'sutileza' quibble *'sutileza' subtlety *'sutura' suture *'svástica' swastika Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners